


La cuenta de los días y de los años.

by taiyari



Category: Anahuac, Aztec Religion, Cultura del México Antiguo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reinterpretación jalada sobre mitos del México antiguo, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyari/pseuds/taiyari
Summary: Sobre ellos recae el destino de su gente y del Anáhuac. Ellos escriben la cuenta de los días y de los años, las flores y la tinta roja que relatarán la caída de Tollan y el nacimiento de Texcoco.





	La cuenta de los días y de los años.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esto fue escrito allá por 2009 y decidí subirlo hoy porque lo encontré en mis archivos viejos. Si alguien lo lee, ¡saludos! Y si alguien comenta, ¡gracias!

Había sido siempre el ayudante y amigo más cercano de Xipe y, a pesar de ser más joven que él, su carácter fuerte y juicioso siempre le habían valido para que su opinión fuera contada entre los regidores de su ciudad.

Desde muy joven, cuando su ciudad cayó y tuvieron que huir de su hogar, tomó el papel de gobernante junto con Xipe. Sólo él y Xipe eran lo suficientemente mayores para comprender el peso de la carga que ahora portaba su gente. Y si antes habían sido simples concejales, ahora tenían que guiar a su pueblo, a los últimos de ellos que quedaban en el mundo. Así, solos, decidieron adoptar como hermanos a los únicos dos hijos supervivientes de los antiguos Señores a los que antes habían servido.

Muchos años habían pasado ya de aquella catástrofe que les arrancara todo para darles una nueva casa en otras tierras. Tezcatl no gustaba de recordar esa antigua vida.

Prefirió volcarse de lleno en cuidar a su gente para formar un nuevo señorío capaz de darles seguridad y bienestar. Junto con Xipe recuperó las ciencias y tradiciones de su pueblo, las más que pudieron; conocimientos y técnicas que ninguno de los habitantes de estas nuevas tierras siquiera imaginaban. Pronto expandieron su influencia y poderío en la región central del Anáhuac.

Tezcatl y Xipe lograron alzar y sostener un señorío capaz de dar paz a sus habitantes.

El peso de esa responsabilidad hizo que su carácter serio y reacio se arraigara más en él. Dedicaba sus días a resolver los problemas y necesidades de su pueblo, al estudio de sus viejas tradiciones y al mejoramiento de la nueva ciudad. Sí, era meditabundo y sombrío, pero siempre había guardado el lado dulce de su carácter para con sus seres amados, dentro de la confianza y tranquilidad de la casa.

Así, a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades, siempre buscó tener tiempo para su familia y algunas aficiones. Tezcatl sentía fascinación por las aves. Le encantaban las suaves plumas que les traían de lugares lejanos y cada tocado o tejido nuevo que llegaba a sus manos era casi inmediatamente despachado hacia el menor de sus nuevos hermanos, Quetzal, quien al igual que él adoraba las aves y sus bellos plumajes.

Sólo sus hermanos y su gente más cercana conocían ese extraño comportamiento en él. A Xipe siempre le preocupó esa adoración extraña hacia las plumas y cómo Tezcatl las conectaba con su hermano menor. Xipe sabía que a pesar del duro y frío carácter de Tezcatl, adoraba hondamente a su pequeño hermano Quetzal.

Por su parte, Quetzal siempre le había profesado un amor puro y transparente a su hermano mayor y lo respetaba profundamente. De todos sus hermanos, era al que más buscaba para poder estar con él, incluso si las más de las veces sólo caminaban en silencio o Quetzal miraba callada y atentamente trabajar a su hermano.

Quetzal era el tercero de los cuatro. Era paciente y atento con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Y aunque fuera mayor que su hermano Huitzilin, el más joven de ellos, su actitud pacífica e inocente lo hacían parecer el menor, pues Huitzilin siempre fue, al igual que Tezcatl, de temperamento fuerte y reacio.

Y mientras que a su hermano Huitzilin le atraían más las labores manuales, él prefería leer y meditar. Callado y tranquilo, Quetzal siempre fue la preciada joya de su hermano Tezcatl, que amaba su naturaleza suave y bondadosa, pues complementaba y calmaba la suya demasiado dura y fría.

Sin embargo, ambos amaban a todos sus hermanos por igual, o al menos eso creían al principio.

 

**-o-**

 

“¡Señor!”

La voz se escuchó fuerte y clara por los corredores del palacio. Las pisadas retumbaban contra el pulido piso de piedra y el aire entraba puro desde los jardines interiores, el canto de las muchas aves que vivían con ellos resonaba claro en cada habitación.

Tezcatl se encontraba saliendo de uno de los estudios repletos de códices y pinturas del palacio.

“¡Señor!” Gritó el mensajero cuando estaba ya a unos pasos de él. “¡El Señor Xipe acaba de llegar y desea verlo!”

Tezcatl miró hacia el jardín y contento con la noticia le dio al mensajero la tarde libre. Entró de nuevo a la habitación que acababa de dejar y tomó su _tilmatli_ finamente tejido, se lo echó sobre los hombros y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia las habitaciones de su hermano mayor.

Xipe había estado fuera un par de meses y durante su ausencia todas sus responsabilidades habían quedado a cargo de Tezcatl, siendo él el regidor temporal de su ciudad. Tal cargo lo honraba hondamente, pues Xipe le había confiado una gran responsabilidad, pero también le llenaba de trabajo y de obligaciones. En esos últimos meses de trabajo incesante se había vuelto aún más serio y sombrío.

Y lo que más añoraba era el poder sentarse con su pequeño Quetzal en los jardines a escuchar el trino de las aves o su dulce voz recitando algún poema.

Llegó a las habitaciones de Xipe bastante rápido y entró mientras uno de los criados se inclinaba en saludo y otro le ofrecía asiento frente al brasero que calentaba la habitación. Enseguida apareció Xipe y les dijo a los criados que se retiraran.

Tezcatl observó a su hermano unos segundos mientras daba algunas ordenes a los criados. En sus meses fuera no había cambiado casi nada: seguía siendo recio, de complexión media y rostro fuerte y sereno. Al parecer se había bronceado y el tono cobrizo oscuro de su piel contrastaba con el blanco de sus ropas, tejidas con toques rojizos y cálidos naranjas, como reflejando su nuevo tono de piel. Traía el cabello agarrado por detrás en una coleta. Aparte de la manta, sólo llevaba el _maxtlatl_ común, pues su hermano Xipe nunca fue aficionado de engalanarse mas que en las ocaciones necesarias.

“¡Tezcatl, Amado Hermano!” Le sonrió Xipe en cuanto lo vio y se acercó a saludarlo. Él se levantó y fue a su encuentro para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

“¡Cuanta falta nos hacías! ¡Espero que tu viaje haya sido provechoso, como espero que encuentres provechoso el regresar!” Se separaron del abrazo, los dos sonriendo alegremente, y Xipe le instó a que tomara asiento.

“¡Ayyo! ¡Bastante provechoso!” Xipe se sentó frente a su hermano, en uno de los mullidos cojines cubiertos de plumas tejidas de la habitación. “Veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho, con excepción de no estar yo aquí”.

“Mmmhff”. Replicó Tezcatl, en un ademán que se le había hecho costumbre al refunfuñar. “No, no ha cambiado casi nada, sólo que tengo más trabajo cuando tú no estás”.

“¿Y no le has pedido ayuda a Quetzal?” Xipe le hizo una seña a uno de los criados que esperaban fuera de la habitación para que trajera chocolate. “Huitzilin aún es muy joven, pero estoy seguro que Quetzal te hubiera ayudado encantado. Ya está en edad de empezar a tomar su papel como venerado orador y dejar de estar tanto tiempo con esos sacerdotes”.

“Y bien, ese el problema”. Tezcatl se acomodó en el cojín. “Tiene alrededor de dos meses que no le veo”.

“¿Cómo?” Exclamó sorprendido Xipe. “¿Dónde está? ¿Se ha ido a recluir a alguno de los templos o en sus propias habitaciones?”

“Bueno, sí; se ha ido a recluir, pero a _Tollan_ ”. Tezcatl miró hacia el brasero, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro. “No se qué placer pueda causarle andar entre sacerdotes y hechiceros”.

“Vaya, ¿y no intentaste disuadirlo?” Xipe le sonrió y avivó el brasero.

“¡Claro que lo intenté! Si en mis manos estuviera, no dejaría que volviera a andar entre esos viejos embusteros”.

“Tezcatl, calma. Sabes el deber que tenemos para con ellos”. Xipe suspiró. “Debes recordar que gracias a ellos gobernamos aquí... las cosas no pueden ser como en nuestra antigua casa”.

“Ayyo, lo sé”. Tezcatl también suspiró, derrotado. “Aún así no sé por qué Quetzal se siente atraído por sus necedades”.

“Pareces molesto porque por una vez no te ha hecho caso”. Dijo sonriente Xipe, y recibió una mirada de reproche de su hermano a cambio.

“Tezcatl, Quetzal está empezando a hacerse un hombre, tienes que dejarlo vagar solo”. Xipe avivó el brasero. “Anda, no seas celoso de tu hermano menor. ¿Acaso yo te celaba así?”

Tezcatl refunfuñó.

“¡Ayyo! ¡Qué cosas dices!” Se revolvió incómodo en su lugar. “No estoy celoso, sólo...”

“Sí, eres sobre protector con él. Pero algún día tu pequeña avecilla ha de alzar el vuelo. ¿Es que no lo has alzado tú?”

Tezcatl suspiró y los dos guardaron silencio, atentos y meditativos ante el brasero y los carbones ardientes que lo alimentaban.

“Tezcatl”. Rompió el silencio Xipe, su voz ahora sonaba seria y callada. “He querido hablar contigo de algo muy importante desde hace tiempo”.

“Bien, dime”. Tezcatl lo miró y se sorprendió al ver el ceño gravemente fruncido de su hermano. “Xipe, sabes que—”

En ese momento entró uno de los criados cargado con una bandeja que soportaba dos jarros y una olla de chocolate caliente. Las dejó sobre el suelo, en medio de los dos, y se retiró.

“Tezcatl...” Comenzó de nuevo Xipe, mientras éste tomaba la olla y servía el chocolate. “Me preocupan nuestros pequeños hermanos Quetzalcoatl y Huitzilopochtli”.

Tezcatl sostuvo el jarro de chocolate en su regazo y lo miró seriamente. Si su hermano los llamaba por su nombre ceremonial quería decir que era algo que le preocupaba hondamente. Xipe siguió.

“Siento que su futuro es incierto y difícil. Hermano, si no he de saber lo que nos depara, al menos quiero poder dejar las cosas en orden y a nuestros hermanos preparados para tomar su lugar en el mundo”.

“¿Entonces en verdad piensas marcharte?” Su voz sonaba apagada.

“Sí, Tezcatl. Somos los oradores viejos de otra era, los últimos de nuestra gente. Sobre nosotros cae el destino de los que nos precedieron”.

“Pero ellos, oh hermano, sobre ellos caerá el futuro incierto de esta tierra, ellos fundarán en los corazones de los hombres sus leyes y sus costumbres. El legado y las esperanzas de nuestra gente caen sobre ellos, pues ellos serán los nuevos señores del Anáhuac”.

“Hermano”. Xipe lo penetró con una mirada de suplica. “Por favor, prométeme que los cuidarás cuando me haya ido”.

Tezcatl sintió la tristeza y preocupación que albergaba a Xipe estrujarle el corazón, pues él también se sentía de ese modo al saber que su hermano se iría algún día para siempre.

“Hermano...” Suspiró. “Amado hermano, sabes que no tengo que prometértelo, es mi deber. Pero, ¡ayyo! Te lo prometo, que se maldiga el día en que deje de cumplir mis palabras”.

Xipe lo miró tristemente, como si de pronto conociera que el futuro traería dificultades que él no podría aminorar para sus hermanos. Dejó el jarro de chocolate en el suelo y lentamente volvió a mirar con tristeza y preocupación a Tezcatl.

“Amado hermano, tú...”

En ese momento entró un criado y los dos voltearon a ver al mensajero que venía con él.

“Señores, siento interrumpir”. El criado hizo una reverencia, al igual que el mensajero. “Pero les traen un mensaje importante”.

“Bueno, dalo”. Dijo Tezcatl. El mensajero dio un paso hacia adelante y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

“Señores, su hermano Huitzilin me envía desde la entrada de la ciudad para hacerles saber que preparen su llegada y recibimiento, pues él y su venerado hermano Quetzal vienen en camino”.

Xipe sonrió.

“Típico de Huitzilin”. Dijo. “Gracias, puedes retirarte. No hay necesidad de contestar: seguro ya están por llegar al palacio”.

“Entonces, con su permiso Señores”. El mensajero y el criado salieron haciendo otra reverencia. Tezcatl se levantó enseguida y se dirigió a la puerta.

“Iré a recibirlos”. Le dijo a Xipe. “Debes estar cansado, por favor quédate y yo volveré con ellos”.

“Sí, claro. Ve”.

Xipe vió cómo su hermano se inclinaba como despedida y salía de la habitación. Se quedó meditabundo un rato más, sentado allí con el jarro de chocolate aún caliente entre sus manos, pensando en sus hermanos. Y más que nada pensando en Tezcatl y en cómo adoraba al pequeño Quetzal.

Y, por alguna razón, eso lo ponía intranquilo.

 

 

**-o-**

 

 

**GLOSARIO**

**Tilmatli**  
Desde el preclásico medio hasta la llegada de los españoles, las capas o _Tilmas_ fueron el signo de estatus por excelencia en el _México_ Prehispánico. Estas _Tilmas_ eran un lienzo cuadrado o rectangular que se ataba al rededor del cuello y colgaba entre la cintura y los tobillos. las figuras de barro del preclasico Medio de _Tlatilco_ , así como las esculturas de los gobernantes _Olmecas_ de las tierras bajas, muestran _Tilmas_ que llegan hasta la cintura.

 **Maxtlatl.**  
Enredo masculino. Esta prenda era un lienzo cuadrado o rectangular que se doblaba y sujetaba de la cintura. Aparece por primera vez en los restos arqueológicos de Tres Zapotes, corazón de la cultura _Olmeca_. En T _eotihuacan_ se ven figuras masculinas usando enredos y maxtlatl cortos con el mismo largo. Entre los mayas-toltecas de tierras bajas el enredo a veces se usó como delantal frontal, mientras que los _Aztecas_ ( _Mexicas_ ) y _Mayas_ del clasifico Tardío lo doblaban en dos y lo usaban como triángulo.

 **Tollan**  
Ciudad mítica de los Atlantes de Tula, sin ser esta la Tula actual, ubicada en el estado de Hidalgo.

(Información de http://4nahui.blogspot.mx/2013/09/vestimenta-masculina-prehispanica.html y http://arqueologiamexicana.mx/mexico-antiguo/la-mitica-ciudad-de-tollan)

 

 


End file.
